Amor Shinigami
by Karina Takanori
Summary: Misa e Raito. Remu e Ryuuku. Porque os shinigamis não poderiam se apaixonar também?


**Amor Shinigami**

Uma bela moça, com aparência de 18 anos ndava sozinha pela rua a noite, vestia roupas pretas, uma blusa bem justa preta, uma saia de prega também preta, e uma bolsa escura, um sapato de salto alto escuro e meias pretas de renda, e um pouco de seus cabelos loiros estavam presos como dois rabos de cavalo em cima da cabeça, e o resto caído atrás de sua cabeça. Ia pensando:

A moça para de frente pra um sobrado, e toca a campainha. Da casa sai um jovem moço, aparência de 18 anos também, alto, cabelos castanhos e lisos caindo levemente em seu rosto, tinha um olhar penetrante e frio.

- Vamos, quero voltar cedo pra casa. – O jovem sai andando na frente da moça.

- Vamos. – Ela de cabeça baixa sai atrás do jovem.- Raito, pra onde você vai me levar hoje?

- Não sei Misa... Qualquer barzinho por aí.

- Nossa... Não é assim que se trata uma mulher.

Atrás dos jovens haviam dois seres que diziam ser shinigamis, um deles parecia seu uma caveira, os ossos de seu corpo apareciam nas frestas de seu corpo esbranquiçado, usava um brinco dourado, também parecia usar um batom roxo, com uma faixa branca na cabeça, tinha um olhar calmo, e cabelos grosos com as pontas rocas caídos no rosto, ela se chamava Remu. O outro vestia calças preta, de couro, cintos com caveiras de todos os tipos pendurados, e um brinco de coração, era escuro, tinha os olhos amarelados com um circulo preto no meio, chamava-se Ryuuku.

Ambos andavam atrás dos jovens, Remu acompanhava Misa, que possuía o caderno de um falecido shinigami. E Ryuuku acompanhava Raito, que possuía o caderno so shinigami.

Os jovens entram em um restaurante, e os shinigamis ficam atrás de seus respectivos acompanhantes. Outros humanos não podiam vê-los, apenas os que tocavam no caderno. Remu e Ryuuku se encararam por um tempo. Os dois saíram do restaurante, e foram para a praça que havia na frente do mesmo.

- Ryuuku, algum problema?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Raito... Você viu? – Misa sorri, olhando para o amado.

- Oque?

- A Remu e o Ryuuku... Estão estranhos, será que estão apaixonados? – Os olhos da moça brilha. – Minha shinigami está apaixonada pelo seu shinigami! Isso não é lindo?

- É. Muito emocionante Misa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Remu, mataria alguém pra salvar Misa?

- Sim... O que você Ryuuku? Por que me olha tanto?

- Você também fica me olhando.

- Te olho porque você me olha.

- É que eu sou homem sabe.

- Eu sei distinguir sexos.

- Então, você sabe que você é uma mulher.

- É lógico. Ryuuku, eu sempre soube que você era um imbecil, mas agora estou presenciando sua burrice.

- Você parece uma maça... Uma linda maçã branca.

- Como?

- Eu amo maçãs...

- Pare de brincadeiras Ryuuku. – Remu se vira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Queria saber o que ta rolando lá fora! – Misa morrendo de curiosidade.

- Vamos espiar então. – Raito se levanta da cadeira, deixa o dinheiro do jantar em cima da mesa, e saem do restaurante, e sentam-se em um banco na praça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não me ignore Remu.

- Diga logo oque quer dizer.

- Remu, sabe... Eu vejo o Raito ai com um monte de mulheres bonitas, e eu aqui sozinho, sabe como é né.

- E...?

- E você é uma mulher poxa!

- Eu já disse que sei distinguir sexos Ryuuku!

- Então! Eu sou homen, você mulher, nós dois somos um casal!

- Aham. Essa foi a sua lição? Obrigada professor.

- Remu! – Ryuuku pega Remu pelo braço e a puxa pra perto de si. – Você, com esse seu jeito "eu não estou nem aí", me deixa louco.

- Ryuuku, há tantas shinigamis lindas no outro mundo, porque escolheu a mim?

- Eu não escolhi, me apaixonei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhh!Raito que lindo!- Misa abraça o braço de Raito com os olhos brilhando, olhando seus shinigamis.

Raito ignora Misa, e apenas olha os shinigamis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ryuuku, não brinque com essas coisas.

Ryuuku encosta seus lábios em Remu e passa a língua nos lábios da shinigami. E Depois a solta.

Remu se afasta de Ryuuku, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e vai até Misa, que estava conversando com Raito. Ryuuku logo de junta a eles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Até logo Raito! – Misa dá um selinho em Raito e corre pra dentro de sua casa.

- Não demore Ryuuku. – Raito vai pra sua casa antes de Ryuuku.

Remu aproxima seu rosto de Ryuuku e dá um selinho, assim como Misa fez com Raito.

- Você disse, coisas que eu queria te dizer a algum tempo. Tenha uma boa noite.


End file.
